


Omovember #27 Bedwetting

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omovember, Post-Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening
Series: Omovember 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Omovember #27 Bedwetting

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably extend this a bit later

“Are you sure you don't want to eat anything else,” Jackie asked him for the fifth time.

“I'm good Jackie. I really don't need more.” He told her.

“You've barely eaten anything,” Jackie exclaimed slightly concerned for the alien.

“I've had enough Jackie, really.” He assured her. “I can never eat a lot right after regeneration. I'm fine.”

That wasn't quite true, he couldn't eat most of the foods at the table without risking overwhelming his taste buds and that wasn't a fun experience.

Jackie huffed. “As long as you start eating more soon. You're way too skinny.”

He smiles at her. “I will don't worry.”

* * *

“So, I'll see you tomorrow again, right?” Rose asked him as he left through the front door after all of them were done with eating. Mickey had left a bit before him. Jackie had insisted that Rose would sleep in her room. Leaving him to go back to the TARDIS on his own.

He smiled at her. “Of course, I'll be back here at around 8, okay?”

She smiled back and nodded. “Good night.”

“Good night.” He answered, before moving to the staircase.

* * *

He let out a sigh of relief as he entered his bedroom. It had been a tiring day. Regeneration and it's consequence were always rather tiring.

At least Rose seemed to have accepted the changed him. But she could still change her mind, deciding that he didn't want to be around him any more. That he was too alien for her. Really, she seemed to forget he wasn't human most of the time, so it could happen.

He shook his head, it would be fine. He would show Rose that he was worth to stay with.

The Time Lord let out a yawn.

Right now though, he was going to get some sleep first.

He realised he hadn't figured out his sleep clothes yet as he undid his tie, but he felt too tired to sort that out right now. So he just stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed.

He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

He awoke with a gasp. At first not aware of what had woken him. But it didn't take him long to register the wetness flowing his legs. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp as he quickly clenched his muscles to stop what was happening.

That worked, but it was way too late as the damage was already done. He quickly jumped out of bed, to assess the damage.

He let out a curse at the state of his bed, not really wanting to deal with it.

The Time Lord let out a sigh in resignation before turning towards his en suite bathroom for a shower, kinda sad that this was the reason for his first shower in this body.


End file.
